


Double the Trouble

by b_blueberry



Series: Yours, Mine and Ours [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield Fluff, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Domestic Fluff, Dwobbits, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Smut, Snow, Thorin's A+ Parenting, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_blueberry/pseuds/b_blueberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo and Thorin spend Christmas with their children in the mountains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double the Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired when toreenbilbow suggested Bilbo!Mpreg with twins (it's and old post) and when I saw this: http://lifesmojo.tumblr.com/post/68472002495
> 
> A big 'thank you' to Chamelaucium, who helped me with this story.
> 
> My first attempt at writing M rated scenes (I still feel embarrassed).

The sun was already up on the sky, on that cold December morning when Thorin finally woke up. No one turned on the alarm the previous night when they all went to bed because there was no need for it. Thorin finally took a few days off work to spend some time with his friends and family, so there was no need for him to be up early in the morning.

He slowly opened his eyes, only to find Bilbo still sleeping peacefully next to him. It looked like his husband also enjoyed sleeping a little more, because normally he would get up the same time Thorin did, just so that he could spend some time with him in the morning. But now, now there was no need for him to wake up. The boys were probably still asleep so they could stay in bed for a few minutes. Packing will just have to wait.

Thorin would never get tired at looking at his husband's sleeping form. Bilbo was looked so relaxed and happy, just the way Thorin liked seeing him the most. He brushed his finger gently along his cheek and put a stray of Bilbo's curly golden hair behind his ear. He had no intention of waking him up, but sadly that was exactly what he managed to achieve.

"I'm sorry," whispered Thorin in apology.

"It's okay," mumbled Bilbo in response before rolling on his back. "What time it is?"

Thorin looked on the clock before answering. "Eight thirty."

Bilbo's eyes flew open. "You let me sleep 'till eight thirty?" he panicked. "We should be packing right now!"

Bilbo pushed to covers away to get up from the bed but Thorin pulled him back down. "There is no need to rush," he reminded him. "Our vacation is not going anywhere. Besides, I just woke up and you looked really tired last night; there is nothing wrong with sleeping in a little."

Bilbo rubbed his eyes in the back of his hands. "They were really excited about going on vacation. It was really hard keeping that energy at bay and get them to bed."

Thorin chuckled lightly. "We'll just have to tire them out today so that they won't be causing any trouble."

Bilbo snorted. "Good luck with that." He rolled on his side again and looked Thorin directly in the eyes before speaking. "It's strange, lying on the bed at this hour with you by my side. You usually leave so fast that I don't get almost any time with you."

"Now you'll have me all the time," smiled Thorin. "I'll be like your shadow." Bilbo couldn't help but chuckle, but he quickly stopped when he saw Thorin looking at him very seriously. "Are you feeling alright? Your cheeks are completely pink and you are almost glowing this morning."

 _He doesn't know, right?_ "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You look different. I don't know, maybe just because you had enough sleep."

"I feel perfectly fine," Bilbo reassured him when he was sure that Thorin had not a slightest idea what was happening. "I'm just really happy that you are here with me." Thorin leaned in to kiss him, but when Bilbo quickly backed away and got up from the bed, he just raised an eyebrow at him. "I should check the boys…" He swallowed hard.

Thorin rolled his eyes before he got up from the bed and approached him. Bilbo had to think about something else if he wanted to keep the contents of his stomach down. "I'll make some coffee," said Thorin before he pressed a kiss to Bilbo's forehead and left the room.

 _Finally._ Bilbo immediately rushed to the bathroom once Thorin left their room. This one was close.

:::

When he entered the boys' bedroom fifteen minutes later he felt much better. At least this time it wasn't as horrible as it had been the first time, and so far he was having no trouble hiding it from his husband.

His, their, boys were still sleeping peacefully, which was really a surprise, considering how excited they were the previous night. The first thing he did was to turn off the night light off and open the curtains to let the sunshine in. As expected Thráin was once again tangled in the covers while Frerin was clutching at his plush dragon as if his life depended on it. Bilbo sat down on Thráin's bed and ran his fingers through his son's messy curly hair. Thráin stirred a little, indicating that he was slowly waking up. "Good morning, sweetheart," whispered Bilbo. "Time to get up." The only response he got from the boy was a grunt before he buried his head back into the pillow.

Bilbo chuckled lightly before he moved to sit on Frerin's bed. He had a feeling he would be much easier to wake up. "Sweetheart," he gently called and brushed a stray of hair from his face. "Frerin… Time to wake up, little man." He gently shook him, but firmly enough to wake him up and to push him on his back. "Good morning, sweetheart," he said fondly when Frerin opened his eyes to look at him. He would allow him a few more minutes in bed so he decided to untangle Thráin from his cover.

He never understood how Thráin managed to do something like that, but he was always having trouble getting Thráin out of the mess he made over the night. "Morning, sweetheart," he said once he untangled him. Thráin still refused to let go of the cover, Bilbo was trying to pull away from him. "It's a beautiful day today. Do you remember what day it is?"

Thráin's eyes sparkled. "We are going on vacation," he exclaimed as he sat up.

"Yes we are," confirmed Bilbo.

"Can we go now," Thráin asked and was ready to get off the bed.

Bilbo laughed. "Not yet, little man. We have to pack first and then we can go."

"We should hurry up," urged Thráin.

"Breakfast first," said Bilbo, but before he could finish Thráin was already out of the room. Bilbo turned to Frerin who was now sitting on the bed, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "Come," he said and offered Frerin a hand, "let's get some breakfast."

:::

Thorin had just put box of cereal on the table when he heard someone running down the stairs. It could only mean one thing and before he knew it Thráin was running toward him. "Daddy!" Thorin had just enough time to scoop him up in his arms. "Good morning," he greeted when he noticed how excited his son looked.

"We are going today," Thráin excitedly announced. "When are we going? Soon? Can we leave now?"

Thorin couldn't help but chuckle. "Breakfast first," he ordered.

"When can we go?" asked Thráin once again.

"When we are ready to go," answered Bilbo who walked into the kitchen with Frerin in tow, still clutching his dragon.

"I'm ready now," announced Thráin.

"Breakfast first," ordered Thorin and put him in his high-chair before Thráin had a chance to protest. "Soon, I promise." He placed a kiss on his head before lifting Frerin in the high-chair as well. "Good morning," he greeted and lifted Frerin's chin up so that the boy would look him in the eyes. "Are you still sleepy?"

Frerin nodded. "Thráin didn't stop talking when we went to bed," he explained, almost half asleep. Thorin actually felt sorry for him.

"You will be able to sleep in the car later," he said and ruffled his hair.

"Are we going to be driving for long?" asked Thráin as Bilbo put the bowl with milk in front of him and added the cereal.

"Few hours," he answered and pushed the bowl to his son.

Thráin made a face of disgust before he pushed the bowl away. "I want chocolate cereal. I don't like this one."

"We are out of chocolate cereal, remember?" Bilbo looked at Thráin for a second before he prepared the cereal for Frerin as well. Thráin didn't bulge. He refused to eat it.

"I don't want this. I want chocolate!"

"We don't have chocolate cereal since you thought yesterday that it would be fun to empty the box on the floor," reminded him Bilbo and Thorin immediately looked at his son, who very quickly realized he pushed his luck and started eating his breakfast.

"Can I take this?" asked Bilbo and gently pulled the plush dragon out of Frerin's grip. The boy immediately reached for his toy, but Bilbo put it on the table not far away. "We don't want it to get dirty, don't we?" Frerin only nodded in response before he focused on his breakfast. Now Bilbo could focus on his husband and their breakfast. He was getting really hungry.

:::

After breakfast the boys were allowed to watch the Saturday morning cartoons in the living room, while their parents started packing. Bilbo was packing their clothes while Thorin checked the car. Even though he was a business man he knew a few things about cars, but mostly he just wanted to make sure everything was as it supposed to be. A few days ago he sent Nori to take Bilbo's, more like family, car to the mechanic and to the carwash. Thorin had his own sport car to drive to work with, while Bilbo had the bigger, family car for himself and the boys. It was more practical this way since the car-seats and everything was in it already. The car was normally a mess, courtesy of Bilbo who allowed the boys to eat in the car and bring toys and everything. But now that the car has been cleaned spotless, Thorin actually liked it. Thorin better like the car, he spent a lot of money for it, but that was never the problem for him really.

The trunk was already on the roof, new tires were already on, GPS was working. So to put it simply, the car was in perfect condition. Thorin parked it in front of the house, making it easy for them to put the luggage in when they were ready to leave.

When he returned back to the house the living room was empty and the boys were nowhere to be found so he decided to go upstairs and check what was going on. He found everyone in the boys' room with a big suitcase in the middle of it.

"Can I take this?"

Bilbo sighed as he went through the closet trying to decide what he should pack for the boys. "I told you before: you can take one toy with you, not all of them."

Thráin pouted and turned around, only to see Thorin standing at the door. "Daddy, can I take this one too, please?"

"You heard Papa. You can only take one."

"But why?"

"Because we can't pack everything," explained Thorin and walked toward Frerin who had three different toys on the bed. It looked like he was trying to decide which one to take. "Need some help, buddy?"

Frerin thought about it for a moment. They were all his favorite toys so he was having trouble to decide. "I want to take Smaug, but he doesn't like to travel." Thorin only nodded. He understood how big a dilemma this was. "But I need him for sleeping."

"Are you sure he doesn't want to travel?" Thorin carefully asked.

"He told me that," explained Frerin, earning another nod from his father. "He wants to go, but he is afraid that we will forget him somewhere."

Thorin crouched down next to his son and pulled him close. "Then you tell him that we will come back for him if something like this happens. I promise you that."

Frerin smiled before he placed kiss on Thorin's cheek. "Daddy you have the bestest of ideas." Frerin took his dragon from the bed and then ran back downstairs to watch the cartoons, not even bothering to look at his parents who were trying to finish packing.

With Thorin's help Bilbo managed to put things together quicker than anticipated, even with the constant interruptions coming from Thráin who insisted on taking more toys with him, but once Bilbo told him that if he didn't choose soon he wouldn't be able to take anything he decided very quickly what he wanted and he soon joined his brother down in the living room.

Now all that was left to do was to finish packing Bilbo and Thorin's things, get everything in the car, get dressed and leave. While Bilbo packed the clothes, as he always did when Thorin left on business meetings, Thorin packed the things from the bathroom, making sure he had enough supplies that would last at least two weeks of spending _quality_ time with his husband. Bilbo didn't need to know about it, but Thorin still hoped that they won't be too tired for at least few rounds of passionate lovemaking.

When everything was packed, put into the car, and when the boys were dressed Bilbo decided to check the house one more time, just to make sure everything was turned off before they left.

In the meantime Thorin decided to buckle their children in so that they could leave. Frerin and Thráin both followed him to the car and Thorin opened the doors for them.

"I don't want to," protested Thráin when Thorin opened the doors for him. He ignored his son's pout and led Frerin to the other side opened the doors and lifted the boy in the car-seat.

"We are not discussing this," said Thorin as he took Frerin's coat off and then put the seatbelt on. "Comfortable?"

"Take the shoes off," ordered Frerin and wriggled with his feet. Thorin complied, but he couldn't help to wonder why he even bothered to put them on in the first place. Once the shoes were off he gave him back the toy and covered him with a blanket before placing a kiss on his head and closing the door.

"I don't want to sit in the car-seat," protested Thráin with a pout on his face when Thorin lifted him in the car.

"You know the rules," said Thorin and strapped him in. Thráin thought he could win this by crying, but Thorin completely ignored him and closed the doors.

He waited by the car for Bilbo to join them. "Everything okay?"

"Yes everything is fine," answered Bilbo and gave Thorin the house keys. He didn't sound very convincing.

"Don't worry. If anything happens the security system will take care of it."

Bilbo nodded and then looked at Thráin who continued to cry. "He knows the rules," he assured Thorin, before allowing his husband to open the doors for him and getting into the car. Thorin was always such a gentleman, at least to him. Bilbo looked back, first at Frerin, who was sitting behind Thorin's seat and then at Thráin who was sitting behind him. "Are you excited?" he asked Frerin.

The boy nodded excitedly. "Are we going to see snow?"

"Let's hope so," Bilbo told him. So far there was no snow, but the weather forecast said that it would be snowing during the night and that they could expect up to 30 centimeters of new snow.

"Thráin I think that's enough," said Thorin once he got in the car. "You made your point, but I think that now is time for you to calm down." Thráin kicked Bilbo's seat in anger. All he managed to achieve was that all three members of his family stared at him.

"Can we go?" asked Frerin.

"We are waiting for Thráin to calm down," explained Thorin and kept an eye on his son in the back mirror, not even starting the car.

"Thráin," whined Frerin and surprisingly his brother stopped, but he now unbuckled his seatbelt and crossed his arms over his chest as if trying to prove something.

"Thráin we are not leaving until you put your seatbelt back on," said Bilbo as calmly as he could. He too, wanted to leave.

After almost five minutes Thráin finally realized his parents were serious and after a few reminders from his brother he finally stopped sulking and tried to put the seatbelt back on. "It's stuck," he complained. "Daddy, help!"

Thorin sighed before he reached back and put the seatbelt in. "Are we ready to leave?" he asked happily.

"Yes!" was the response he got from everyone in the car.

:::

As expected it didn't take long before Frerin fell asleep. He never had problems with that. Thráin on the other hand looked like he was going to explode from the excitement. Bilbo had to remind him several times to sit down and put the seatbelt on, but no matter how many times he told him that a few minutes later Thráin was already up again. When Thorin gave him the last warning the boy finally seemed to understand that his parents were serious and he stayed seated.

Since usually only Bilbo and the twins used this car the only available music were children songs, to which Thorin had to listen for hours. Thráin was obviously enjoying them, and his husband didn't seem to mind, because he often joined Thráin and together they sang a few songs. Surprisingly, Frerin slept through everything. The car worked as a sleeping draught on the boy. Thráin could be screaming and laughing and everything, but Frerin didn't even move.

Both Bilbo and Thorin knew that the excitement in Thráin wouldn't last forever, and eventually the boy calmed down and stayed seated in his car seat, looking through the window, admiring the nature around him, and of course, enjoying the music. He only asked a few more times if they were there yet, but other than that he stayed quiet.

Finally, after six painfully long, at least for Thorin, hours they arrived at their destination in the mountains. It was very cold outside, but so far there was no snow and Bilbo really hoped that they would have a white Christmas.

Thorin stopped the car in front of a house. It was an old chalet, but it was completely renovated and now had everything you can imagine. This was their holiday home. They came here for a week during summer and usually during winter holidays if Thorin wasn't too busy. There was enough space in the house for at least twenty people but usually only Dís, Kíli and Fíli joined them. It was a rare occasion that Thorin took a few days off work so that he could spend them with his family and he was planning to make the best of it.

"Guess what, buddy?"

"What?" Thráin asked and met Thorin's gaze. He was so engrossed with playing with his toy he didn't even notice they arrived.

"We're here," Thorin announced while smiling.

Thráin let out a loud squeak, which managed to wake Frerin up, before he started fighting with his seatbelt. Bilbo only chuckled before he got out of the car to help his eager son.

"Uncle!" came a familiar call and Bilbo saw Fíli and Kíli hurrying down the stairs to greet them.

"Hello, boys!" called Bilbo and lifted Thráin from the car –seat. "Calm down," he said to the boy, "they are not going anywhere, you'll get to spend a lot of time with them." Thráin didn't register Bilbo's words and the moment he was put down he ran to Fíli and Kíli. Bilbo just rolled his eyes before he closed the door.

In the meantime Thorin took care of Frerin, who was still half asleep so he didn't really care what was happening around him. Thorin lifted him up and the boy immediately snuggled into his father's warmth. It was still very cold outside. Bilbo put a jacket over his shoulders before he took Frerin's shoes and then they headed to the house.

"Fíli, Kíli," greeted Thorin. The brothers only smiled in response, because Thráin demanded most of their attention.

"We should get inside," said Bilbo. "It's freezing cold here, and you," he said and looked at Thráin, "will catch a cold if we don't get you inside soon."

Thráin wanted to say something, but Kíli scooped him and carried him into the house like a bag of potatoes, the boy laughing all the time.

"Mum," called Kíli as they entered the house, "they are here."

Dís came rushing from the kitchen. "Bilbo," she smiled and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so happy you are finally here."

"Hi, Dís."

"Sister," greeted Thorin, but before he could say something else Thráin interrupted.

"Auntie!"

"Hello sweetheart," she greeted and took him from her younger son. "Oh, you've grown so much since I last saw you. You are almost as tall as your daddy."

"And I'm five," Thráin pointed out, earning a kiss from his aunt.

"How are you, dear brother? Please come in and make yourself at home."

"Down!" demanded Thráin and before Bilbo could order him to take off his shoes he ran off with Kíli.

"He'll explode with all this excitement," chuckled Dís.

"I hope he does," mumbled Thorin, "At least he'll sleep tonight."

"We'll see," said Bilbo and took Frerin from his husband. "I'll join you in a minute he said as he walked toward living room with Frerin in his arms. He heard as Dís and Thorin talk as they walked toward the kitchen with Fíli in tow. He, on the other hand want and sat down in the living room.

"Frerin, sweetheart, we are here," he said softly. "Hello…" he smiled once again as Frerin opened his eyes.

"When are we going to eat?"

Bilbo couldn't help but chuckle at his son's words. "Soon. Why don't you find your brother and tell him to take off his shoes," he suggested. Frerin pressed a kiss on Bilbo's cheek before he went to find Thráin.

"Look at you," said Dís and hugged him, as he joined his husband and his oldest nephew in the kitchen, "you are glowing." Bilbo tried his best to hide his reaction. He had a feeling Dís managed to put all the pieces of the puzzle together, but he knew she would stay quiet, at least for now.

"I'm just happy," smiled Bilbo and leaned into his husband. He always felt so loved when Thorin's arms were wrapped around him. "So, what are you preparing? I'm starving."

Thorin couldn't help but laugh. "Tell me love, when are you not hungry?"

"I like food," argued Bilbo, "there is nothing wrong about that."

"I never said that it was-"

"It's not my fault that you are a workaholic and you almost don't have time to eat. That reminds me," said Bilbo and turned around, "your phone please."

Thorin just stared at the outstretched hand. "You are joking right?"

"Nope. You promised to spend time with us, quality time, remember? I'm not allowing any calls from the other side of the world. And I don't even care if they are important," he quickly added before Thorin could open his mouth. "Now, if you please."

Thorin sighed and gave his husband his phone. He had another one, but only his friends and family had that number, no one else did. "Happy."

"Very," smiled Bilbo and placed a lingering kiss on Thorin's lips. "I'll be watching you, if I catch you working you'll be punished. And it won't be that kind of punishment you like."

"Please," whined Fíli as they kissed again. "There are children in this house, keep your conversations rated teen, not explicit."

"You are an adult," pointed out Thorin. It was true. Fíli was eighteen already.

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to be scarred for life."

"We'll tell you the same when you get married and have kids," said Bilbo as he stood up. "Need some help, Dís?" he asked when he saw that his sister-in-law was having some difficulties with preparing their dinner.

"Please…" sighed Dís, in defeat. "You make it look so easy."

"Practice," said Bilbo as he went to help her.

:::

Thorin wondered how it would be in a few years, when the children were all grown up. Would it still be so exciting to come to the mountains on vacation? How long before his children wouldn't be so little anymore and there wouldn't be any screaming and shouting and giggling in the house… Speaking of the little devils, Thorin had just brought the last suitcase in when he bumped into Frerin.

"Hi, daddy," he greeted, panting for air. Mahal knew what they were playing that he was so out of breath. It was probably Kíli's idea. No, it _was_ definitely Kíli's idea. His sixteen-year-old nephew was sometimes worse than his children.

"What are you playing?"

"Hide and seek. Kíli is searching for us so we have to be very, very, very, very quiet."

"Alright," agreed Thorin. "Where are we going to hide?"

"I'm sorry daddy but you can't stay with me." Thorin would never understand how his own son managed to sound so polite while rejecting him. "You are too big and Kíli will see you. You have to find your place to hide." He ran away before Thorin could say anything. Thorin had no other choice but to return to the kitchen.

" _We found you!"_ They all heard Thráin call. Apparently Frerin didn't choose a good hiding spot.

"I'm so happy that you are both here, that you are _all_ here," started Dís. "I missed you all, you know. Ever since you bought that house we don't see each other as much."

"We needed a bigger place," explained Thorin and opened a bottle of wine. It would go well with the dinner his sister and his husband were preparing. "And our house is not that far away."

"It's a fifteen minute ride," pointed out Dís. "That is a lot, considering that before I could visit you while still wearing my slippers."

"It was a beautiful house," reminisced Bilbo.

"You chose the one we are living in now."

"I just said I liked it," corrected Bilbo. "I never said you had to buy it that very minute." He saw that Thorin was about to argue. "I still like the house, and it has become our home, so, no, I don't want to move out. Especially not right now."

Thorin seemed happy with the answer, until something caught his attention. "What do you mean _right now_?"

"It's nothing," quickly answered Bilbo, realizing he made a mistake. Thorin looked at his sister who just shrugged, like she had absolutely no idea what Bilbo was talking about.

:::

After dinner the whole family moved to the living room. It was Thráin's idea to play Monopoly and since this was far better than everyone watching television, Bilbo agreed. They all sat down and prepared the game while Bilbo made hot chocolate for everyone.

They played the game for a few hours. Frerin was paired with Kíli, Thráin played with Fíli, while Bilbo, Thorin and Dís played alone. The first one to lose was Thorin, who ran out of money very quickly. Bilbo couldn't help but laugh when Thorin announced he bankrupted. His husband was the owner and the CEO of the biggest company in the country. Sales and working with money should be in his blood, but nonetheless Thorin lost. It was more than obvious that everyone ganged on him just so that he would lose, but there was nothing he could do.

"So," started Kíli once Bilbo was comfortably seated in Thorin's lap as the continued to play, "will you know tell us who is older?"

Bilbo just smiled and threw the dice. "No." For the last few months, Kíli has be insisting that Bilbo and Thorin finally tell everyone who was born first; Thráin or Frerin.

"It's not such a big deal," Kíli protested, "and they will find out sooner or later."

"I'm not telling," smiled Bilbo.

"I am older," announced Thráin and everyone in the room laughed.

"You are not older or younger than Frerin," told him Thorin.

"We all know that's not true," interrupted Fíli. "There is no way they were both born at the same time. Same hours yes, but they are still a few minutes apart. I really don't understand why you constantly refuse to tell us who was born first."

"I'm not giving them the opportunity to fight over this, and I will never tell them who is older. It's for the best."

Fíli wasn't happy with Thorin's answer. "You do know that the time of birth is written on the birth certificate, don't you?" Bilbo just offered a smile to his oldest nephew. "What? You know that's true. And it's just a matter of time before they are old enough to find them."

"They have the same time written on the birth certificate."

"How is that even possible? There is no way-"

"The right amount of money to the right nurse and she will do whatever you want, dear nephew," said Thorin before kissing his husband.

"You bribed the nurse?" asked Kíli, who wasn't sure if he heard right.

"Yup," smiled Bilbo. "Only I and Thorin know who is older and it will stay that way forever, or at least until we change our mind."

"Which we won't," finished Thorin.

"Don't just stare at us like this, Kíli," scolded Bilbo, "throw the dice, it's your turn."

The next one to lose was Dís, followed rather quickly by Bilbo, who did it on purpose so that the game would soon end. It was well past bedtime for Thráin and Frerin and if they were not put to bed before ten o'clock the results were usually seen the very next morning. They decided to call it a tie, preventing any tears and broken hearts and so Bilbo managed to put Thráin and Frerin to bed, both happy and feeling like winners.

But the quiet didn't last for long. It was just before midnight when Thorin heard a crash from the next room. Bilbo was already sleeping next to him, while he still couldn't sleep, but that didn't mean he enjoyed getting up in the middle of the night to check on what his son's managed to do.

"What are you two doing," he asked as he stepped into the room and turned on the light. All the covers were on the floor while Thráin and Frerin were tangled in them. "Can you please explain to me what are you two doing?" He asked as he walked toward the mess in the center of the room and lifted Thráin up.

"Frerin wanted to play."

"Mhmmm," murmured Thorin as he put him back on the bed.

"It was his idea."

"Not true! You started it!"

"Just because you didn't stop talking-"

"Enough," interrupted Thorin sternly. He wasn't angry, he just wasn't in the mood to listen to them argue. He helped Frerin stand before he put the covers back on the bed. "Enough for today, alright?"

Frerin nodded as Thorin lifted him under his armpits and put him on the bed, before tucking his pajama top back in his pants. He knew that it won't take long before Frerin would pull it out again, but it was just a habit he always did when he was putting them to bed. He tucked Frerin in and placed a kiss on his head before repeating the same with Thráin.

"Daddy stay," pleaded Frerin.

"I can't. I have to sleep, you have to sleep."

"You can sleep with me."

"Thank you for the offer, little one, but I think you Papa would get angry and we don't want that to happen, do we?" Frerin still reached for Thorin's hand and pulled him down to sit on his bed at least for a few minutes.

"I love you," he said and placed a kiss on his head.

Frerin smiled before he snuggled into the pillows. "Night light, daddy," he reminded and pointed at the table.

"Yes, of course. How could I forget," said Thorin and stood up to turn on the light. Frerin always insisted that a night-light should be turned on. He sat back on the bed because Frerin still refused to let go of his hand.

"Can you read a story?"

"You already had one," whispered Thorin, "And it's really late. You should be sleeping now."

"But I'm not tired," protested Frerin. Thorin could see how Thráin was already asleep. All the excitement must have exhausted him completely. "I don't want to go to sleep."

Thorin ran his hand through his curls before he place another kiss on his head. "You have to go to sleep, because tomorrow is a new day and we'll go out and have some fun."

"Will there be snow?"

Thorin wasn't really sure how to answer. "Maybe. But it's still cold enough outside so we can go ice-skating, or we can do something else. Whatever you want."

"I want to make a snow angel," announced Frerin.

"To do that you need to get some sleep first." He finally got Frerin to let go of his hand. "Don't let the bed bugs bite you," he smiled before he quietly left the room. He could only hope that by some miracle it would snow during the night. The weather forecast didn't say that, but they wouldn't be wrong for the first time.

:::

"Thorin!"

Thorin immediately sat up in the bed sensing that something was wrong. Bilbo wasn't there on the bed with him, something was wrong.

"Thorin," called Bilbo once again, this time more softly that before because his husband was now awake and attentive. Thorin looked around the room, only to find his husband standing by the window, wearing _his_ jumper. Bilbo looked very attracting while wearing his clothes, though Thorin liked him most when he wasn't wearing anything at all. Bilbo offered him a warm smile, "come here." Thorin was a little skeptical but he still got out of the bed and took Bilbo's hand as he stepped next to him. "Take a look."

Thorin looked through the window and he couldn't believe his eyes. No, this wasn't real. The nature around them was now completely white, sleeping peacefully under a thick cover of snow. "I-I can't believe this," Thorin finally managed to say once he got through the initial shock.

"I wasn't too, but just look at it. Isn't it beautiful?"

Thorin wrapped an arm around his husband's waist and pulled him closer. "It's perfect."

Bilbo smiled up at him and pressed a _good morning_ kiss to his lips. "We'll have a white Christmas. Isn't it amazing?"

"I'm worried," suddenly said Thorin very seriously.

"Why?"

"How are we going to keep those little monsters at bay now?" he said in complete despair. Bilbo couldn't help but laugh. "You already have a plan, don't you?"

"We are definitely going out with them. We won't be sulking in the house," Bilbo ordered. "We'll go out, and allow me to repeat the _we_ part, Thorin, because you are going as well and we will spend some time like a family."

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Thorin, sensing that Bilbo wanted to point something out.

"It means that you will make up to them, and to me, because the last month we barely even saw you."

"I had to work."

"I understand that," said Bilbo. "But we should be more important than work and to put it nicely you neglected us for the last few weeks." Thorin wanted to argue, but Bilbo spoke first. "And no, sex does not count. It was mostly for your enjoyment anyway. I won't say I didn't like it, because I did, but I know the difference when we take time in bed and when we are rushing things." When Thorin stayed quiet and continued to stare through the window Bilbo spoke again. "I still love you, you know. I love you more than anything."

Finally Thorin's posture relaxed. "I love you too. And I'm sorry for the way things have been lately, it's just-"

Bilbo pressed a finger to his lips. "I know, and I understand. But things are going to change soon and I'll need you to stay with me."

"I'll always stay with you. And please, continue to boss me around, I'm your humble servant for the rest of the vacation."

Bilbo sent Thorin a look. "Hmm, nice try, but I'm not really in the mood for sex right now. Maybe later," and with that he walked out of the room.

"You little minx." Thorin caught him just before he opened the boys' room and he wrapped his arms around him from behind and pulled him close. "You like to tease me, don't you?" he whispered in Bilbo's ear causing the younger man to shiver. Thorin then placed a series of kisses down Bilbo's neck, until he started mumbling nonsense.

"Thorin… please…" The moment he turned around Thorin pushed him into the door and sealed their lips into a searing kiss. Thorin's hand were everywhere, grabbing what they could while their tongues battled for dominance. Bilbo's hands were on his back, under the shirt, surely leaving red marks on his husband's muscular back. Sure, Thorin worked a lot, but surprisingly he still found time to work-out and Bilbo loved seeing him naked, and running his hands over his muscles.

Thorin had every intention of getting Bilbo back to their bedroom and to their bed, so he was very pleased that when he lifted him up, Bilbo's legs automatically wrapped around his waist while his back was still pressed to the door. Just when he was about to carry his husband to their bedroom they heard a loud squeak.

"Come on," grumbled Thorin, annoyed that they just _had_ to be disturbed while there was such a great chance that they would have some _quality_ time, as Bilbo put it, together. Bilbo was completely flushed and out of breath. "Why now?"

"Because children come when you least expect them to," answered Bilbo and stole a kiss before Thorin put him back down. "Rain check?"

"You can't call rain check on-" Bilbo sent him a look. "Fine," Thorin agreed, visibly disappointed. "Later. Not in three days, but later."

"We'll see," said Bilbo teasingly before he straightened out his pajamas and opened the door.

"Papa!" exclaimed Thráin, who literary crashed into Bilbo. "It's white! There is snow!"

"I know," smiled Bilbo and scooped him up.

"We'll go out to play!"

"Yes we will," he assured him. "And we'll cover daddy in snow." He sent a mischievous smile at his husband who just got Frerin out of the bed.

"Will he be the snowman?"

"No," laughed Bilbo, "but we can try building one. First we'll have to check the snow to see if we can build one."

"Frerin," said Thorin quietly, "look through the window."

Frerin immediately woke up in his arms when he saw the snow. "Snow!"

"Someone is excited," commented Bilbo and placed a kiss on his head.

"Okay, ground rules," said Thorin who had trouble holding on to Frerin, who did his best to wriggle out of his father's hold. "First we'll have breakfast and only after we are all done we'll go out."

"I don't want to hear any complaining about socks, or hat or gloves," continued Bilbo instead of Thorin, "and when I call you, you have to come back inside. I won't be arguing about that."

"And you are not allowed to go out alone," finished Thorin. "Understood? And you have to stay near the house all the time, where we can see you."

"I want to go," Frerin almost cried so Thorin finally resigned and put him down. "Hurry, we have to eat breakfast," he said and pulled his parents toward the door. Bilbo put Thráin down before he and Thorin followed their excited sons to the kitchen.

:::

The breakfast was devoured in no time and Thráin and Frerin didn't stop pestering bout going out. Not even their favorite cartoon managed to get their attention so that Bilbo could finish his breakfast. There was a lot of crying and complaining before Bilbo took boys back to their room and dressed them so that they could go out to play. Fíli and Kíli would go with them so he didn't have to worry about that.

He managed to dress Frerin without any difficulties, but Thráin always presented a problem.

"No," he pushed Bilbo's hand away, "I'm not wearing this!"

"You are if you want to go out," said Bilbo before he put another shirt over his son's head.

"I don't want to."

"Fine," Bilbo stopped for a moment, "Would you like to stay inside?"

"No…"

"Then you are wearing this," he said sternly and put the last shirt over his head, followed by winter jacket, and a hat. "You'll need it," he said, "You don't want your ears to freeze, do you?" At least the last threat worked on the boy and once Thráin was fully dressed he didn't waste a moment before he ran out.

When it was time for lunch Bilbo had _a lot_ of trouble getting them back inside the house. The garden, which was perfectly covered with thirty centimeters of snow in the morning, now looked like a battlefield. It was more than obvious they had fun, but when Bilbo finally managed to get Frerin and Thráin back inside their clothes were completely wet.

"Next time I tell you to come back inside, you'll do it immediately, understood?" He was a little angry, but more with himself than the boys. He called them several times, but when they didn't come he allowed them to stay a few more minutes, and now he was stripping them of wet clothes in the bathroom.

"It's cold," Frerin complained.

"I know sweetheart," said Bilbo as he tried to pull everything off Thráin as fast as he could. "I'll get you into something warm, and then you'll get some tea and you'll be warm in no time, I promise." Once they were dressed in warm clothes he sat them in front of the fireplace in the living room and brought them some tea, before he returned back up the clean the wet pile of clothes in the bathroom.

He returned five minutes later and now they weren't alone anymore. Fíli and Kíli were sitting next to them, but something was amiss. "Where's your father?" Fíli and Kíli shrugged, while Thráin pointed at the study room without thinking twice.

"… _yes, thank you. I will be grateful if you could just send it as soon as you can."_

"Thorin," warned Bilbo silently, but still with that feral look in his eyes. His husband was in trouble.

"Yes, of course. We'll talk about everything in detail later-"

"Thorin," hissed Bilbo once again.

"I have to go. Once again, thank you for understanding." And with that he ended the call. He didn't have to ask, he knew that Bilbo was angry, very angry.

"I told you not to make any business calls while we are here."

"This wasn't a business call. As a matter of fact it had absolutely nothing to do with work." Bilbo just narrowed his eyes at him before he turned around to leave; he was in no mood to listen to Thorin's lies. "Wait," said Thorin and quickly caught his arm to pull him back to him. "Don't be angry at me..."

"You just lied to me."

"I didn't, I swear."

"Then tell me who were you talking to," Bilbo demanded to know.

"I can't, sorry."

"See!" Bilbo turned around so that he could look him in the eyes. "All I asked were to have you for a few days." He was on the verge of crying. "But no, you couldn't do even that for me!"

Thorin was confused. He didn't understand why Bilbo was acting the way he was. Normally he understood that he had a lot of work to do, that's why he spent so much time at the office. But now he was free, and he would probably be bored until the end of January. December was the only month of the year when they were really busy, not all the year. But for some reason Bilbo became upset about this very quickly in the last few days. And he really wasn't on the phone with someone from work. It was… well it was a surprise.

"I'm not lying to you, love."

"Don't touch me," snapped Bilbo, "I've had enough!"

"No you don't," said Thorin and pulled him back when he was about to leave. "Tell me what's wrong. Something has to be wrong because otherwise you wouldn't be acting the way you are.

"Have I forgotten about something?" Thorin asked when Bilbo remained silent. He did a quick check over the things that would make Bilbo angry, but to tell the truth there was nothing missing. As far as he could tell everything was okay. "We need to talk about whatever is bothering you."

"No need," cut Bilbo and pulled his hand from Thorin's hold. "Lunch is ready."

:::

Everyone at the table could tell that something was going on between Bilbo and Thorin, but no one dared to say anything. It was their problem, they were adults so they should be able to solve it on their own. And it took a few hours but Bilbo's anger finally cooled off and Thorin couldn't be happier about it.

"We are going out in twenty minutes," he told his husband.

"Where to, may I ask?"

"I was thinking that we could take a walk to the town to see the Christmas lights."

"Alright," agreed Thorin. "Do you need any help getting them dressed?"

"I can manage," said Bilbo before he disappeared once again.

Half an hour later they were all ready to leave. They were all dressed warmly because it once again started snowing. Thráin and Frerin couldn't be more excited about it. Bilbo held Thráin's hand, while Frerin held Thorin's as they walked together down the road to the small town. As expected it didn't take long before both Bilbo and Thorin were dragged into the snow.

"Daddy look!" called Frerin as he lay down on the snow trying to make a snow angel, he didn't really succeed, but Thorin still said that it was beautiful.

The first snowball hit Bilbo in the back. "Come here," he smiled as he tried to catch Thráin in the snow. The boy only giggled before he ran away. When Bilbo caught him he scooped him up. "Where do you think you are going," he asked playfully and Thráin laughed. "Throwing snowballs at me. How dare you do something like that." Thráin tried to squirm away when Bilbo showered him with kisses.

"Let go of him," came an order before another snowball hit him. This time it was Frerin who apparently decided to aid his brother.

Bilbo immediately put Thráin down and adjusted the hat before the boy managed to run away. When he looked at Frerin he could see Thorin silently creeping behind him and he couldn't help but smile because the moment Thorin touched him the boy jumped with surprise and then ran away. And so it began. A war between all of them. Snow was flying everywhere. It wasn't even important if they were snowballs, as long as you managed to hit someone you were a winner. For Thorin it was amazing to see his children laugh and have so much fun and he really enjoyed spending so much time with them.

Everything was perfect until the moment when Frerin started crying. Bilbo's attention was immediately on him.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked as he kneeled in front of him to check if he had hurt himself. Frerin didn't answer at first, he just continued crying. Now even Thorin was alarmed that something was wrong. "Sweetheart."

"Cold," was all Frerin managed to say.

It took Bilbo a second before he understood what his son was trying to say. He then quickly opened Frerin's winter jacked and brushed all the snow he could from his back. "It's alright sweetheart. It was an accident," he said as he removed the snow that got on his back. Apparently Thráin managed to hit him in a way that snow went at his neck down his back, and Bilbo knew from experience that it wasn't a nice feeling. "All gone," he said as he zipped the jacket back up, "No need for tears anymore. It was an accident." He took a handkerchief and wiped the tears away. "Better." When Frerin nodded he pulled him into a hug so that the boy would calm down completely. "I have an idea," he whispered in his ear.

The next thing Thorin saw was his husband approaching him slowly, with Frerin wearing that look like they were up to something.

"What's going on?" he asked carefully and took a cautionary step back. Thráin, who was standing by his side didn't know what to make out of this situation, until Bilbo managed to push Thorin back into the snow, flat on his back. Thorin didn't even tried to fight him.

Before Thorin even could say something, Frerin was already on him, trying to cover him with snow while laughing. Thráin and Bilbo joined him not a moment later and there was nothing he could do. He could easily overpower all three of them, but what was the fun in that. They were having fun and that was all that mattered.

"I surrender… No more, please, no more…"

"I thought you were enjoying your punishment," commented Bilbo.

"If this is my punishment, please, do continue."

Bilbo just smiled and shook his head as he lay down next to his husband. "I want to torture you, I really do, but I just can't do it. I can't find a reason in my heart to be angry at you because I love you too much." Thorin smiled at Bilbo's words before he leaned in and closed their lips into a lingering kiss.

"Ewww," said the twins in union.

Bilbo and Thorin pulled apart and looked at their sons. "You don't mind when we are giving you kisses."

"Because they are not ewww," explained Frerin. Thorin could help but laugh when he pulled him down so that he was lying in the snow as well. He attacked him with kisses so that the boy started to laugh.

"Are these also ewww kisses, as you put it?"

"No, because only you and Papa have yucky kisses."

"When did you get so smart," asked Thorin and pulled him close. Thráin in the meantime lay next to Bilbo, who was watching with amusement the conversation between his husband and their son.

They lay in the snow for a few minutes, looking up at the sky in the complete silence.

"So, who wants hot chocolate," asked Bilbo.

"Me!" the twins exclaimed.

:::

They cleaned off the snow before they continued their walk to the town. As expected, it was hard to keep Frerin and Thráin calm, but surprisingly they behaved quite well. They found a small coffee shop that was still open and sat down.

The waitress came to them immediately and offered a smile to Thorin. Bilbo couldn't help but to roll his eyes. "What can I get you?"

"I'll have coffee," started Thorin, " and two hot chocolates," he ordered for the boys.

"And I'll have tea," said Bilbo, so that she would leave. Thorin just stared at him when the waitress disappeared and Bilbo pulled gloves, hat, and the winter jacket off of Frerin. "What," he asked when he noticed his husband.

"Nothing," said Thorin as he helped Thráin out his jacket, "you didn't have to be so sharp with her."

"She was flirting with you," pointed out Bilbo.

"So? I didn't do anything."

"Is she blind or something?" Bilbo continued to fume. "I mean, it's pretty obvious you are committed. I'm here, our children are here, we both have our wedding rings. It couldn't be more obvious that you are taken."

"Alright, I get it, you are angry. Can't you just ignore her?"

"It's rude to do that. And she did it in front of me, like I wasn't even here-"

"I only have eyes for you," assured him Thorin before Bilbo had a chance to continue. "Only for you." His words seemed to work because Bilbo relaxed and leaned over their children to kiss his husband when the waitress returned with their drinks. The look on her face was priceless for Bilbo.

"No," said Thorin and pushed the mug away from Thráin, "it's still hot, so you'll have to wait a few minutes until it cools down. Thráin pouted before he reached for Thorin's phone which was on the table next to the wallet. "And no to that to," said Thorin and took the phone from his son's hand.

"Why not?"

"Because the last time you had my phone you managed to mix most of my appointments. It took my assistant a week to put them back in order."

"What is an assistant?" Thráin asked.

"It's someone who brings your daddy coffee and makes sure he eats from time to time at work," explained Bilbo while he tried to cool down Frerin's hot chocolate. "We should very grateful that she puts up with your daddy when he is grumpy and that she doesn't put poison in his coffee."

Thráin nodded and then asked, "are you daddy's assistant?"

Thorin almost spit out his coffee at Thráin's question. "No honey, I'm not his assistant, nor will I ever be."

"But you cook for him and you put up with him when he is angry," pointed put Thráin.

"True," answered Bilbo after the initial shock subsided, "but I'm not paid to do it."

"Then you are not very smart, because if you were smart then you would demand daddy to pay you."

"Thráin," warned Thorin playfully, "if you still want that Lego truck for your birthday you will stop talking."

"Why?"

"Because you are giving wicked ideas to my husband."

"But you said that people get paid when they work."

"This is different type of work," tried to explain Thorin. "It's not actual work. You Papa does that for me out of love." Bilbo snorted at that and Thorin knew his husband would tease him about this for the next few weeks. "Thank you for your input on the subject, Thráin."

"You're welcome," answered Thráin, not understanding the sarcasm in Thorin's voice.

Once the mugs were empty and both boys full of hot chocolate, they slowly started to calm down. Even though Thorin didn't allow it at first, Thráin still managed to climb in his lap and sit there. Thorin knew it was just a matter of time before he would doze off, but not before causing some more embarrassment to his parents.

The next thing that caught his attention was the wallet on the table. He just had to go through everything. "What is this?"

"It's my driver's license," explained Thorin.

"Why do you need it?"

"So that he can drive," explained Frerin, beaming with pride because he knew something his brother didn't.

"Correct," confirmed Thorin.

Thráin continued his search through Thorin's wallet. "Is this a lot of money?" he asked.

"It's something."

"Can you buy a house with this money."

"No, that wouldn't be enough."

"Oh, okay." Thráin pulled another card out. "What is this?"

"It's a credit card," explained Thorin.

"What do you do with it?"

"I buy things with it."

"But this is not money. You can't buy things without money," reasoned Thráin.

"Well this is different," started Thorin and adjusted his hold on Thráin so that the boy wouldn't slip from his lap, "the money is safely stored in the bank and if I want to access it, I use this card."

"Can you use all the money?"

"In theory, yes."

"I want to have one. Can I get one, too?" asked Thráin.

"When you are older," told him Thorin, "much older." He didn't miss a smile creeping on Bilbo's face. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," answered Bilbo, "I'm just looking forward to the day when you grant them access to your bank account. I promise that I won't say a word then when you'll tell me you have to work."

"They won't be given access to all the money."

"Please," smiled Bilbo, " we both know you won't be able to say no to them."

"Daddy, what is this?"

Bilbo looked at what his son was holding and the very next second snatched it out of his hand. "This is not for you sweetheart," he told him before he sent a disapproving look at his husband.

"What was that?"

Bilbo knew Thráin won't drop the subject anytime soon so he had to find a way to satisfy his son's curiosity. "It's something that you daddy won't have to use in a long time."

"So we are going bareback tonight?" smirked Thorin and Bilbo blushed.

"Do you have to be so immature," he snapped. "Why do you even carry this around with you?"

"If there is an emergency-"

"What emergency, Thorin? We haven't had an _emergency_ in a very long time."

"You never know," smirked Thorin.

"What was that, daddy?" Frerin asked this time.

"It was a condom," Thorin supplied the information and Bilbo groaned. He couldn't believe Thorin was discussing this with their five-year-olds in public.

"Why do you need it?"

"I'll tell you when you are older, okay?"

"Okay."

Thráin stayed quiet for a moment, trying to process what he just learned. "What does bareback mean?"

Bilbo only groaned.

:::

When they finally managed to divert the conversation to something else it was already late. Thráin was slowly dozing off in Thorin's lap, while Frerin continued to chat with Bilbo about the things he did in kindergarten with his friends. But when Frerin started yawning too they decided to return back to the house. Thráin refused to walk and he clutched to Thorin as if his life depended on him, so Thorin had no other choice but to carry him all the way to the house, while Frerin had to walk because Bilbo couldn't carry him all the way.

Once they were finally back to the house, Thorin offered to put the boys to bed while Bilbo took a quick shower. He exited the bathroom in the moment Thorin returned to their room.

"They asleep?" he asked.

"They are so exhausted that I don't think anything can wake them up at his point."

"Good," said Bilbo before he walked over the room to the closet, wearing nothing else but his robe, since he was in a shower not two minutes ago. Thorin's mouth watered at the idea of unwrapping his husband from the robe he was wearing and taking him to bed.

"You wasted your time getting dressed," seductively whispered Thorin in his ear, as Bilbo went through the closet looking for his pajamas.

"Did I?" he asked.

"Yes," answered Thorin and Bilbo couldn't help but shiver when he felt Thorin's breath on his neck.

"Well I don't think so." He tried to sound as casual as possible, which was really hard considering the fact that Thorin knew exactly what to do to melt his brain.

"You are wrong," said Thorin and wrapped his arms around his husband, in a way only he knew how. "This feels like a dessert to me," commented Thorin as his hand tried to untie the robe.

"And then you say I'm obsessed with food," said Bilbo and slapped Thorin's hand away, "but it's you who constantly uses food endearments."

Thorin shook his head, "I'm a horrible person," before he place a series of kisses down Bilbo's neck. "Very… bad… person…"

"At least we agree on something," said Bilbo as he fought very hard not to melt in Thorin's ministrations.

But if his husband was good at something, that something was definitely making his knees weak and when Thorin's lips found his earlobe, Bilbo was already lost. "Do you want to know what I'll do to you?"

"Please…" came a desperate cry from Bilbo and before he knew it Thorin spun him around and brought their lips together. Bilbo didn't need any more encouragement and he returned the kiss with the same eagerness. It wasn't long since the last time they had sex, but it still felt like ages.

"That's cheating," managed to say Bilbo in between kisses, after Thorin pulled the robe off of him, leaving him completely bare in front of his husband.

"Is it?" smirked Thorin.

"Yes," answered Bilbo and broke the kiss so that he could deal with Thorin's belt and his pants. Thorin decided to help him and took off his shirt.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much better," confirmed Bilbo when Thorin was completely bare in front of him.

"I aim to please."

"We shall see about that," teased Bilbo and place a kiss just above Thorin's heart before placing a series of kisses upwards until their lips met again.

Thorin easily guided them back to bed and the he gently lifted his husband onto it before climbing on as well. He was going to take his time. In the last month they had rushed things too many times and now there was nothing standing in his way to do it slowly. "Lay back," he ordered quietly and Bilbo did what he was told. He could feel Thorin's hot breath near his ankle and then Thorin kissed him. Slowly and lovingly Thorin made his way to his knee, he kissed his inner thigh, then his belly and finally made his way to Bilbo's mouth, all this time worshipping his husband's body as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

Bilbo's knuckles had turned white as he clutched the sheets. His emotions were on a roller coaster and Thorin touching him the way he did made everything even better. The scraping of Thorin's beard in combination with his tender kisses made Bilbo see stars and they weren't even having sex yet.

The moment he had a chance he wrapped his legs around Thorin's waist, pulling him close. He needed to feel him, he need to feel his warmth, his heartbeat… He needed his husband. It might have started as a sprint, but it soon became a marathon. Thorin wrapped his arms around his lover and Bilbo did the same. There was no need to rush things, they could take their time.

Soon Thorin was rocking his hips against Bilbo, in a slow rhythm that they both enjoyed. Their members ground together in a slow motion, the heat and the wetness between them, only making their coupling more pleasurable. When one of Thorin's hands disappeared between them and wrapped around their pricks Bilbo let out a loud moan. He could feel his pleasure building in his stomach, he craved for the release only Thorin could bring him. _His_ Thorin, and only his.

Just when he was about to voice his warning Thorin removed his hand. They were back to the rhythm they had before, with a difference that Thorin now wasn't half hard anymore. Bilbo was able to feel his husband's eagerness pressing into his stomach. They could end this now, but where was the fun in that? Without using too much force Bilbo pushed Thorin on his back to that he could straddle his hips. There was something very special about this position, when he could look Thorin in the lust-full eyes, and where he had control. Well, most of it, anyway. Thorin's hands roamed over his bare front before they settled on his hips, urging Bilbo to start moving. Bilbo placed a kiss on Thorin's breastbone before he slowly started moving, feeling Thorin's pulsing member rub against his cheeks. Thorin's squeezed his hips, and Bilbo was sure he would have a mark there in the morning, but he was far too much enjoying the game he was playing with Thorin to complain.

Thorin's fingers wrapped around Bilbo's cock, stroking in the same rhythm as Bilbo was moving, and the younger man threw his head back. The feeling was absolutely amazing, and when Thorin rand his hand over his nipples he had to catch his breath.

"Too much?"

"No… It's fine," answered Bilbo before leaning down and capturing their mouth in a passionate kiss. Thorin threaded his fingers in his curls before he pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance in their play and they both seemed to enjoy it immensely. When finally Bilbo pulled back and found his support on Thorin's torso, his husband was completely out of breath. Thorin's arm blindly reached toward nightstand and opened the drawer. "Ah, it makes sense," said Bilbo as he took out a bottle of water-based lubricant and a condom.

Thorin immediately coated his fingers before he started teasing his lover. He ran his fingers over and over Bilbo's puckered entrance and only when pinched his nipple he got the message that it was enough. When the first finger breached him Bilbo closed his eyes from the sensation. Thorin knew how to tease, but he also knew how to make things pleasurable for both of them. He kept his eyes on his husband's face, as Bilbo slowly rocked himself on his fingers. Soon a second finger was added and then third and by that time Bilbo's moves were frantic. Once in a while Thorin made sure to hit that special spot that made him see stars and Bilbo had to fight very hard so that it didn't end too soon.

When he finally opened his eyes to look at his husband he saw that Thorin was offering him the condom, "Will you do the honors?" Bilbo didn't had to be told twice before he took the packet from him, tore it open and rolled the condom on Thorin's pulsing member, not forgetting to stroke it a few time, just to tease him. "Top or bottom?" asked Thorin and when Bilbo rolled on his back and pulled him with him between his legs he got his answer. Thorin quickly coated his member with generous amount before he positioned himself between Bilbo's legs. "I love you," he said and pressed a quick kiss to Bilbo's lips.

"Love you, too," mumbled Bilbo, whose mind was clouded by need. He guided Thorin's member to his entrance and then completely relaxed. Thorin pushed in, in one steady slow thrust until he was buried to the hilt. No matter how many times they had done this before, the feeling of Bilbo being so tight and warm around him was a sensation Thorin could easily lose himself in. He waited a minute so that Bilbo's body could adjust to the intrusion before starting moving slowly.

He knew that the younger man won't last much longer by the sounds that were escaping his lips so he started to move faster as ordered. Bilbo saw stars every time Thorin managed to hit that spot inside of him and for a moment he thought his husband was doing it on purpose. Thorin's thrusts became even faster and Bilbo met every single one of them, making sure that the older man was enjoying himself as well.

"Thorin," came a cry from Bilbo and in the next moment Thorin had his hand wrapped around Bilbo's member. When Thorin brushed his finger over the top of the head, Bilbo shut his eyes close and then came all over his and Thorin's stomach. Seeing his lover orgasm was too much for Thorin who came a few thrusts later as Bilbo's muscles were convulsing around his member, milking his orgasm out of him. Thorin, who was completely drained after spending himself, had just enough strength not to collapse on Bilbo, but to roll them over.

"That… was… amazing," said Bilbo as his breathing returned to normal. Thorin kissed his lips before carefully pulling out of his lover and disposing the condom in the wastebasket. He watched as his husband got out of the bed and disappeared into the bathroom, only to return not a minute later with a wet cloth to clean them both.

"You… are amazing," said Thorin as he joined Bilbo under the covers so that they could cuddle. "I don't know if you remember," Thorin started slowly, "but a few months ago we talked…" he trailed off when he saw the way Bilbo was looking at him. This was happiness he thought before he kissed the younger man again.

"Yes?" encouraged Bilbo, after they pulled apart.

"We talked about… You know… about having another child." Thorin studied Bilbo's face for his reaction, but his husband didn't look surprised.

"I remember," answered Bilbo.

"And do you think that maybe we could, you know, try for one? See how much time it would take us…"

Thorin just watched as his husband straddled his hips and pressed their lips together. "We could do that," smiled Bilbo and kissed him again.

"Right," answered Thorin between kisses, and very soon he got the clue where this ministration were leading. "I-I will need a few more minutes," he breathed out.

"Take your time," said Bilbo before he continued his assault on Thorin's neck, that will surely result in a mark in the morning.

"So you are sure?" asked Thorin once again. "No condom?"

"No condom," confirmed Bilbo.

"Good… great," answered Thorin before he returned the kiss.

:::

When Thorin woke up next morning he was pleasantly tired and sore. His muscles hurt from the several rounds of lovemaking he did the previous night with his love. He couldn't believe there was still so much _youth_ in him, but Bilbo was known for bringing the best out of him. Never in his life was he more grateful that their children managed to sleep through the night and that they had time for each other without any unwanted interruptions.

But still there was _that_ feeling in his stomach that something was wrong. He reached with his arm on the other side of bed, only to find it cold and empty. His eyes immediately flew open. Bilbo wasn't there. He sat up and looked around and the first thing that caught his attention was that the bathroom doors were slightly opened and not a few seconds later he heard someone retch. He jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom, only to find his husband leaning over the toilet, emptying the content of his stomach.

"Bilbo," he said quietly and rushed to his side. There was nothing he could do, only to wait until it passed. He removed damp curls away from his face and then he gently rubbed his back, waiting until it stopped. His husband was pale and looked exhausted when he finally leaned back at the cool bathroom tiles. Thorin flushed the toilet before offering him a glass of water to wash his mouth.

"Thank you," was all Bilbo was able to muster.

Thorin sat down next to him with a wet towel in his hand and pressed it to Bilbo's forehead to cool him down a little. "You are burning up."

"I feel fine," answered Bilbo as he took another sip of water.

"You are not fine," insisted Thorin, "I just found you throwing up in the toilet."

"It could have been something I ate," lied Bilbo.

"No, I think this is something else." Bilbo panicked for a second at Thorin's words. "I think the boys must have brought something home from daycare. It could be contagious. It would be best if we went to the doctor, just to make sure this is nothing serious."

Thorin was just about to get up but Bilbo pulled him back down. "It's nothing serious," was all he managed to say before once again losing the content of his stomach.

Thorin insisted that they should visit the doctor, or at least call one, but Bilbo managed to persuade his husband otherwise. They agreed to wait, and if it got worse only then they would go to the doctor.

"How about a hot bath," suggested Thorin. Bilbo had no intention of moving. His head was spinning and he felt that he was about to throw up again if he even tried moving, so he shook his head in response. "Come on," insisted Thorin, "we'll get cleaned and you can relax for a few minutes before going downstairs to eat something. You look really pale right now." In the end Bilbo had no strength to fight him so he allowed Thorin to help him out of his clothes, before sitting down in a hot bath between Thorin's legs. He immediately relaxed into his husband as he continued to clean and massage all parts of his body he could reach.

"Better?"

Bilbo nodded in response, before closing his eyes and relaxing into Thorin's form. Taking a hot bath turned out to be a really good idea. It took almost half an hour but the awful feeling of nausea finally subsided. Thorin did his best to keep him comfortable and Bilbo couldn't be more grateful for that.

"Papa! Daddy!" came a loud call before Thráin ran into the bathroom. Bilbo didn't have the will or the strength to tend to his child at the moment so he kept his eyes closed and allowed Thorin to deal with everything. "Can we have pancakes with syrup for breakfast? Auntie Dís said she would make them if you allow us to eat them. Can we, daddy? Can we please?"

How could Thorin say no to those puppy eyes? "You can have them if you want. But Thráin," he called before his son could disappear, "please try not to get covered in syrup while eating." His son just smiled before he ran back to the kitchen. Thorin was pleased that he wasn't bothered by the state of his husband or by the fact that they were still both in the bath.

:::

Bilbo and Thorin joined the others in the kitchen half an hour later. Bilbo was still leaning for support on Thorin, but he wasn't as pale as he was before.

"Uncle?" questioned Kíli when he saw him.

"I'll be fine." Bilbo forced a smile before he sat down next to his children. As expected Thráin's face was covered with syrup and Bilbo used a napkin to wipe some of it off. "You really know how to make a mess," he commented.

"It's yummy…"

"Yes, I can tell." Bilbo got offered a bite, which he refused, because his stomach still didn't agree with him completely.

After breakfast Thorin was dragged out, which he was reluctant to do because he didn't want to leave Bilbo alone, but when his husband assured him he was feeling better he agreed to go. Bilbo didn't lie, he was indeed feeling better, it wasn't perfect, but it was definitely an improvement.

"Congratulations," smiled Dís when Bilbo put the last of the plates into a dishwasher. He had a feeling Dís knew exactly what was happening. The moment he turned around he was pulled into a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, Dís."

"He doesn't know, does he?"

"No," answered Bilbo plainly.

"May I ask why? Don't tell me you are worried he won't be happy about it."

"I'm not worried about that, but I can't just go to him and be like 'hey Thorin, we are going to have another baby'."

"You are going to have another baby?" asked Thráin, who appeared out of nowhere. Neither Dís or Bilbo heard him enter the kitchen. He was covered with snow so he must have needed something. "I'm telling daddy!"

"No, no, no, no…" Bilbo caught his arm in the last moment, before the boy had a chance to escape. "You cannot tell your daddy about the baby," he told his son.

"Why not?"

Bilbo thought about it for a second. "Because it's a surprise and I want to be the person to tell him."

"But I can do it," insisted Thráin.

"No, sweetheart, please listen to me, you can't tell daddy about what you heard."

"Can I get a sister?"

"Yes… What? I don't know… You can't decide what you'll get," quickly explained Bilbo, who still didn't release his hold of his arm. "Can you promise me that you won't say a word about this to your daddy, to anyone as a matter of fact?"

"But auntie Dís knows," pointed out Thráin, "she could tell daddy."

"She won't," assured him Bilbo. "Now, Thráin, I need you to promise me, please."

"I want that Lego ship for my birthday," announced Thráin.

Bilbo was confused by a sudden change of subject. "I thought we were getting you that truck."

"Daddy is giving me that."

"We are both giving it to you."

"No," insisted Thráin, "I want that ship, too."

"You can only get one toy; you already have more of them that you actually need."

"I'm telling daddy."

Bilbo should have been surprised by Thráin's attempt at blackmail, but he really wasn't. To tell the truth he had been expecting something like that sooner or later. He'd still been hoping for the _later_ version. "Fine, you'll get that too. But," Bilbo quickly added, "you will be sharing it with your brother."

"Nooo," whined Thráin.

"Yes. You are not getting an entire Lego set just for yourself." Thráin pouted, but at the end he agreed. "No telling daddy about it, okay?"

"I won't tell daddy about the baby," Thráin almost yelled before he happily ran out of the house.

"Thorin can easily bribe him if he suspects he knows something," commented Dís when Bilbo sighed in defeat

"Yes, I know, but if he opens his mouth he won't be getting anything, he knows that."

"Or you could just tell my brother about the baby and then you wouldn't have to worry about anything."

Bilbo let out a sigh. "I will tell him…"

:::

When Thorin came back into the house, he was happy to see his husband up again, looking much better. Bilbo, who was currently busy preparing lunch didn't hear Thorin entered so he jumped with surprise when two very cold arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Thorin," he scolded, "you scared me."

"Apologies, It wasn't my intention to," said Thorin before he leaned on Bilbo's shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you." He turned around to that he could press a kiss to Thorin's cheek. "You are very cold."

"I've been covered with snow for the last two hours. They never seem to stop, and Frerin has this idea that we should build a house and live outside. He watches too many cartoons."

"And Thráin," asked Bilbo carefully. "Has he said anything to you?"

"He and Fíli are making a snowman. Come take a look."

"No, Thorin, I'm not dressed to go outside," protested Bilbo as Thorin dragged him from the kitchen, and into the living room.

"See?"

Bilbo eyed the snowman. "That thing-"

"Yup," answered Thorin as they both stared at the snowman that had a strategically placed stick, to put it nicely, below the coal buttons. "Our son," announced Thorin, while trying to sound proud.

"I was hoping this was Fíli's-"

"Nope. All Thráin."

"I told you not to allow him in the shower with you," said Bilbo.

"Yes, well, lesson learned." After being quiet for a moment Thorin spoke again. "But you have to admit that even if it's not thick enough, at least he got the length- ouch- right. Why did you do that?" asked Thorin when Bilbo elbowed him.

"Because I get embarrassed all the time because of your stupid ideas. Now take that thing out before someone sees."

"That's not what you said last night," teased Thorin and Bilbo blushed. "If I recall correctly you begged to go deeper." Thorin avoided Bilbo's playful slap in the last moment.

"I'm warning you, Oakenshield, if you don't stop teasing the only thing that will go deeper is your dept when I empty your bank accounts."

"Ooo, sassy. I like it," smirked Thorin and Bilbo rolled his eyes. "Now how about we take our clothes off, turn on the Jacuzzi and go _deep_ in that hot water?"

Bilbo smiled before he shook his head. "How about you go out to cool that desire burning inside you down, while I finish making lunch."

Thorin stepped closer before pressing a wet kiss to Bilbo's lips. "I'm on fire, baby," he said seductively before joining his children back outside, allowing Bilbo to return to cooking.

:::

After lunch, when everyone was happy and full Fíli decided to voice a request. "Uncle," he started, and no one knew who it was meant to, "could I perhaps borrow your car?"

Thorin turned his attention from the newspaper he was reading to his oldest nephew. "Absolutely not," he answered.

"Why not?" asked Fíli. "I have my driver's license, I know how to drive."

"And I still have a car in once piece, and I would like to keep it that way."

"It's uncle's Bilbo car," Fíli reminded him, "you almost never use it. I won't be gone for long, I promise. I just want to go to the town to buy something and then I'll return."

Thorin thought about it for a moment before giving him the same answer as before. Fíli had no other chance but to turn to Bilbo for help, and Bilbo of course, allowed him to take the car. "I think the car keys are in my winter coat."

"Thank you uncle _Bilbo_." Fíli did his best to show Thorin who was his favorite. Thorin just shook his head, he knew better than to argue with his husband.

"I'm going too!" exclaimed Thráin and started pulling his shoes on.

That definitely got Thorin's attention, who threw down his newspaper, followed by his reading glasses, before he went and scooped Thráin up in his arms. "You, my troublemaker, are not going anywhere."

"Why not?" asked Thráin when he was carried back to the living room. "I'll behave, I promise," he whined.

"This time it's not about you," explained Thorin, "this time it's about the fact that Fíli is a new driver and that I don't trust him." Both Fíli and Bilbo frowned.

"But I want to go," insisted Thráin and pushed Thorin away, before he ran back to the doors and tried to pull his shoes on.

Bilbo just shook his head and followed his son. "Here, sweetheart, let me help you with that," he said as he sat down on the floor next to him and tied Thráin's shoelaces. "No more crying, okay?" Thráin nodded before he wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "If it's that important for you to go with Fíli I'll go with you, is that okay?" In response Thráin threw himself into Bilbo's embrace. In a few minutes Thráin completely calmed down. "I just need a few minutes to change."

"No need," came Thorin's voice, as he was walking down the stairs, ready to go out. "I'll go with them." Thráin kept his eyes on him as he put his winter jacket on and a hat, he didn't even protest.

"Found the car keys," announced Fíli, who was going, not a minute before, through Bilbo's pockets to find them. "Who is going with me?" Thráin remained silent at just stared at his cousin, while holding Thorin's hand.

"Thráin," said Thorin softly, "don't you want to go with Fíli?" Thorin's heart broke when Thráin finally looked up and shook his head. Apparently his son lost all the enthusiasm. "Do you want to stay here?" After a minute Thráin nodded, not completely sure if that was what he wanted to do.

Everyone could see the hurt in his eyes. "Come on now," smiled Fíli and crouched in front of him, "you promised to go with me." He tried his best to bring that loving smile back on Thráin's face. "Don't you want to see me crash your daddy's car?" And he succeeded, because at his last words Thráin face lit up and he smiled. "This should be fun," smiled Fíli before he scooped his cousin in his arms and took him to the car.

"Thorin…" came a warning from Bilbo and his husband only nodded in understanding the hidden message behind the warning.

Once they were gone Kíli, Bilbo, Frerin and Dís had absolutely nothing to do, until Bilbo came up with an idea. Frerin was lying on the couch, with his head on Bilbo's lap, talking with his dragon in some language no one understood but him, when Bilbo suggested something. "Baby, would you help me with something in the kitchen?"

"I'm not a baby," reminded him Frerin sternly.

"Of course you are not, I apologize. So, would you help me?"

Frerin put his toy down before looking at Bilbo. "What will we do?"

"Well, I was thinking about making some cookies for your daddy and for your brother. You can help me make them."

"Can we cover them with chocolate and sprinkles," asked Frerin excitedly.

"We can cover them with whatever you want," promised Bilbo.

They spent the next few hours making cookies. It took longer than usual, since Frerin wanted to help everywhere, but at the end they got the cookies of all shapes and sizes and Frerin couldn't be more proud of them. When it was started getting dark outside, which happened early during winter, Bilbo slowly started to worry if something happened to Thorin and the boys while they were outside. Did they have an accident or did the car fail? He held back the first few times when he reached for his phone to call them, but when it got really late Bilbo decided to call his husband to check if everything was okay. The moment he pressed the call button he heard the front door open and a very excited Thráin came running into the kitchen.

"Papa!" he called before he ran into Bilbo's welcoming embrace. "Look what I got!"

Bilbo took a better look at the red Christmas hat his son was so proud of. "It's very nice."

"Daddy bought it for me, but don't worry, he got one for Frerin too because he didn't want Frerin to be sad," he quickly explained.

"That's very thoughtful of him."

"Papa, what smells so yummy?"

"Well, Frerin and I made cookies," he explained as he lifted his son up to show him the table, at which Frerin was sitting while decorating the cookies.

"Can I help?"

"Of course you can, sweetheart. But first you need to wash your hands." The moment he put the boy down, Thráin ran up to his room.

"Slow down, speed racer," said Thorin who avoided him in the last moment as he entered the kitchen. "Hello love," greeted Thorin warmly and pressed a kiss to Bilbo's lips.

"How was everything," asked Bilbo.

"Everything went fine," smiled Thorin before putting a red Christmas hat on Frerin's head.

"Daddy," whined Frerin, when Thorin disturbed him while covering yet another cookie with sprinkles, ignoring the hat on his head completely.

"Sorry, buddy. Nice work," he praised. "Though I think you could add more sprinkles on that one."

"No," said Frerin firmly, "I like it."

"Alright, you're the boss." Thorin turned his attention back to Bilbo, who was still waiting for more detail. "Oh, yes, how it was… We did some shopping, then we went ice-skating, and then we went to get some hot chocolate. And Fíli is not such a bad driver as I thought him to be."

" _I heard that,"_ came a call from a living room. Thorin just smiled before he looked back to Bilbo. He immediately knew something was wrong. "What?"

"You went to _that_ coffee shop," Bilbo practically hissed. "Really Thorin?"

"What?" Thorin questioned, not knowing what he did wrong this time. "There is nothing- Oh…" Now he knew why Bilbo was looking at him the way that he did. "Be serious for a second. Do you really think that I would go there just to-"

"Yes."

"Well I did not. Thráin picked the place, and I'm not interested in twenty-year-olds, especially not of the opposite sex. I think I proved that to you many times. I really don't understand this new insecurity of yours. Before you never accused me of anything, but in the last few days you accused me of everything possible. I'm just waiting for you to tell me that I have another child somewhere, Mahal knows how would I hate that."

Bilbo's heart clenched at Thorin's words. His worst fears have come true. Thorin didn't want another child, not right now anyway. He probably assumed it would take them months to get pregnant that's why he suggested it in the first place. Bilbo had absolutely no idea how will he deal with all of this.

"I'm here," screamed Thráin with excitement as he came running into the kitchen, bringing Bilbo out of his thoughts.

"Alright," he forced a smile, "let's finish these cookies so that we can eat them."

Needless to say that the kitchen was a mess when the boys were done. Sprinkles were all over the table and the floor and both boys were covered in chocolate, something which Bilbo didn't quite understand how they managed to achieve.

:::

Few hours later Thorin enjoyed a few minutes of peace as he watched the news from his bed. He was tired, but he knew he wasn't done for the day. Not yet.

"Daddy!" Twins came running into the bedroom and Thorin had just enough time to turn off the TV before they joined him on the bed. "We are clean," announced Thráin, happily. "Papa gave us a bath."

"Yes I can tell." They smelled clean, well they smelled more like baby shampoo, but this was something Thorin will never grow tired off. "You smell lovely."

"Can we get a bedtime story?" asked Frerin and climbed into Thorin's lap. "You promised us one."

"I did. What would you like me to read?" he asked before he reached to the nightstand for his reading glasses.

"This one," said Thráin and presented him a book. It was no surprise to Thorin that they chose this one, to tell the truth, he would be surprised if they would have brought him something else to read.

"Alright," agreed Thorin and sat Frerin next to him. The boy was about to protest, but Thorin spoke again. "You are both sitting next to me, because you have grown too big for you to be sitting in my lap while I'm reading." Frerin pouted, but still stayed seated next to his father as Thorin pulled the blanket over them to keep them warm, each one of his children sitting under one of his arms. This is happiness, he thought before he started reading.

"It began long ago, in a land far away to the east, the like of which you would not find in a world today…"

Later, when everyone was asleep, Bilbo was still very much awake. He kept thinking about Thorin's words. _I was thinking about having another child… Mahal knows how would I hate that._ So where exactly were they standing with this? _All your insecurities…_ He wasn't insecure, he just didn't know what to do. He never kept anything from Thorin, especially not something like this. He knew that Thorin would not reject him, or the child, but he knew that the things would change between them, and probably not for the better. Why in the world did he stayed quiet for so long. He should have said something about it the moment he realized he was pregnant. Foolish Took-

"Papa," came a silent call. Bilbo didn't even realize he wandered into boys' room. He was so deep in his thoughts he didn't even remember getting up from the bed. He got his thoughts back before he smiled at Frerin who was looking at him from under the covers.

"You can't sleep?" asked Bilbo silently, hoping that he wouldn't wake up Thráin, as he approached the bed. Frerin just shook his head in response so Bilbo pulled the covers slightly back before he sat on his bed and allowed Frerin to snuggle close to him. "What's troubling you, little one?"

"Smaug said that he is worried that I won't like him anymore when Santa brings me presents," he explained as he absentmindedly toyed with the wedding ring on Bilbo's finger. "And I tried to explain to him that I will still like him the same as the other toys, but I'm not sure he believed me. What can I do, Papa?"

"Well, you should try talking to him more and make him understand that nothing is going to change. Talking is very important."

"Do you and daddy talk when there are important things to talk about?"

"Of course we do, otherwise we wouldn't be able to function properly." Bilbo pressed a kiss to Frerin's head as he started to speak.

"Smaug was once very angry at me so I drew him a picture. He was then very happy. You should make daddy a gift so that he would be even more happy than he is now."

"Do you think so?" asked Bilbo.

Frerin just shrugged. "If it worked with Smaug it will also work with daddy."

"Thank you," smiled Bilbo. "Thank you for being so wonderful."

"Papa," asked Frerin once again, "how much do you love me?"

"To the end of the world and beyond," smiled Bilbo and pressed another kiss to Frerin's head. Frerin seemed happy with the answer he received. "Sleep now, my little adventurer, tomorrow we'll go out to have some fun."

"Night, Papa."

"Goodnight, son," wished Bilbo before he silently closed the doors after him.

:::

The next few days passed rather quickly and were uneventful, if you don't count the fact that Thorin lost his phone while playing in the snow with boys and that it took them almost few hours to find it, because Thorin _really_ needed that phone for some reason. They got to spend some time together and they decorated the Christmas tree, that was now standing in the living room, with many Christmas gift under it. Yes, it was Christmas morning and that meant that the boys were up earlier than usual, or with other words, earlier than Bilbo and Thorin would have liked them to be.

When an excited cry was heard through all the house, Thorin could only groan. He knew that within minutes, cross that out, within seconds he wouldn't be alone in the bed with Bilbo. "Papa! Daddy!" Here we go, thought Thorin and rubbed his sleepy eyes as the twins came running into the bedroom.

"Bilbo," said Thorin softly.

"I'm still asleep," mumbled Bilbo into the pillow, not even opening his eyes. A few seconds later he felt the bed dip on one side and he knew that he and Thorin weren't alone anymore.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Thráin. "It's Christmas, it's Christmas!"

"Yes, I know, Thráin. I heard you. I think everyone in the house heard you."

"Can we go and open the presents?" asked Frerin.

Thorin looked at the clock on his nightstand. I wasn't even six. "It's a little early," he said slowly and watched how the boys' smiles turned into pouts.

"When- When it will be late enough?"

"Hmmm, let's say in an hour. We'll get up and have breakfast and then you can open all the presents. In the meantime, why don't you joins us under covers and try to get some sleep." The boys were not ecstatic about staying in bed, but they still climbed under the covers between their parents and tried to go back to sleep. But no matter how much they tried the sleep refused to come and after twenty minutes of constant tossing around Bilbo finally had enough of everything.

"Alright," he said angrier than he really was as he tossed back the covers, "let's make some breakfast so that you two can finally trash the living room." The boys didn't need to be told twice, before they jumped out of the bed and followed Bilbo downstairs. Thorin couldn't help but laugh at how easily his sons manipulated his husband to do whatever they wanted.

When Fíli and Kíli finally showed up in the kitchen, Frerin and Thráin had already finished eating. "Can we go now?"

"Go where?" asked Fíli playfully, "we just got here." Kíli followed his brother's example and sat down for breakfast just so that they could tease their cousins. The adults watched the whole thing with a smile playing on their faces.

"Kíli," whined Frerin, "can we go now?"

"I'm eating my breakfast."

"Kíli please…" the whine and the look on Frerin's face broke Kíli completely.

"Fine," he sighed, "let's go." He stood up and took his bowl of cereals to the living room, following the twins. Fíli and the rest of the family followed shortly.

"Well, you waited long enough," smiled Bilbo, "dig in."

The boys didn't have to be told twice before they started opening their presents, and in a few minutes living room was covered in torn wrapping paper. Thráin got the train set he wanted, some new clothes and a lot of chocolate, while Frerin got a big plush tiger which was almost twice as big as him.

Of course Fíli and Kíli got something too. "This is for you," said Thráin as he tried to push a very large packet toward his cousin.

"Oh, okay," said Kíli and put the bowl down, before helping Thráin unwrap the present. He very quickly learned that his young cousins didn't quite understood that a gift belonged to someone, and that's why he allowed them to help.

"What is it?" asked Frerin when all the paper was finally removed.

"New Play Station," said Kíli in awe. "Thank you so much," he smiled to his uncles before he hugged them. "You are the best."

"Fíli, there is also a present for you, somewhere," Bilbo added when he looked at the mess in the living room.

It didn't take long before the boys found Fíli's gift, which was actually a very small box, compared to the gift his brother received not a minute ago. "Should I be worried," asked Fíli teasingly, "that Kíli got such a big present and all you are giving me is this small box." Bilbo just offered him a smile in response and watched his nephew open his gift. "This is not happening!" exclaimed Fíli once he saw the content of the box. "This is not happening," he repeated. Thráin got curious what had Fíli so surprised so he came closer to take a look at his present.

"What did you get?" asked Kíli.

Fíli finally opened the box and showed the new car keys to everyone.

"It's waiting for you back home," said Thorin when his nephew remained speechless.

"Well say something," chuckled Bilbo.

"Thank you? Thank you! You are the best!" Fíli exclaimed as he hugged them both.

"For Christmas and graduation," clarified Thorin.

"The best gift, ever," repeated Fíli before hugging Bilbo again. "Thank you so much!"

"Don't thank me, it was Thorin's idea."

"I knew something was happening when uncle Bilbo came asking me about cars," said Kíli. "I should have guessed."

Once the excitement about the new car subsided Fíli and Kíli exchanged their gifts and gave also one to their mother, and Bilbo and Thorin did the same. Exchanging small gifts now, while they would exchange their real gifts later, when they were alone.

"Here is another one," smiled Thráin and pulled a small, neatly wrapped box from the tree. Someone could easily have mistaken it for a decoration. That was what Bilbo was hoping for, at least until he would find courage to tell Thorin about it. After all, the gift was meant for his husband. "It's for daddy."

Thorin was a little surprised when Thráin spoke. "Alright," he said as he put his coffee down and lifted Thráin on the couch next to him before accepting the small box. He shook it, to check the content. "From you?" he asked his husband, who was sitting right next to him. Bilbo bit his lower lip and nodded. He was planning on telling Thorin about the baby, but then he changed his mind and he _really_ didn't wanted to tell him. Now he didn't have a choice. "You didn't have to," smiled Thorin before pressing a quick kiss to Bilbo's lips and opening the box.

Dís, who pretty much had an idea what her brother will find in that box, watched the whole thing with a smile on her face.

"Let's see what else I got," said Thorin as he opened the box. "Oh…" No one knew if this was a bad or a good sigh, because Thorin quickly closed the box before taking a deep breath and opening it again, making sure that his eyes didn't betray him. "Really?" he finally asked, completely out of breath. Bilbo nodded carefully. "You have no idea how much I love you," breathed out Thorin before he kissed his husband passionately, completely ignoring that they weren't alone in the room. Bilbo smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around his husband. "I love you so much," managed to say Thorin between kisses and Dís couldn't help but chuckle.

"Daddy," warned Thráin who didn't like to see his parents kissing in the way they just did.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," continued to repeat Thorin as he kissed Bilbo, until the younger man could stop smiling like a love struck fool. "I love you so much," he said once again when he looked Bilbo in the eyes.

"I love you, too," said Bilbo and laughed when Thorin pressed a series of kisses to his non-existent belly. Now even Fíli and Kíli understood what was happening.

"I love you so much…"

Bilbo had to pull him back up so that he could look him in the eyes. "I love you," he said just above whisper and pressed a quick kiss to Thorin's lips before snuggling into him.

"Is that for the baby?" asked Thráin when he opened the box and pulled the pacifier out. "Can we now tell daddy about the baby?"

Thorin's jaw dropped. "How many of you knew?" Dís offered him a warm smile, while Thráin just stared at him with the pacifier in his mouth. "This is for babies," Thorin told him and Thráin immediately spat it out.

"I'm not a baby!"

Thorin just smirked before he placed a hand on Bilbo's flat stomach. "How long?"

"Eleven weeks," admitted Bilbo quietly.

"Eleven weeks? Wow, that means you are almost a third through."

"I'm sorry, I meant to tell you earlier-"

Thorin silenced him with a kiss. "I'm not angry, I could never be anything except happy about you being pregnant."

"And I thought the present I got was the best this year," muttered Fíli and everyone started to laugh.

This was happiness if you were ever to describe it. Being surrounded by the people you love, and the people that love you, support you, and are there when you most need them to be. Being a part of something that is even bigger than you. Be it a family or a fandom, as long as you have someone to share your happiness with, there is absolutely no reason to ever feel alone. I wish you all a happy New Year, and let there be many more :-)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all of you who support me, encourage me and read my stories (or not). You've accepted me so easily into this fandom and I can't thank you enough for being there for me when I most need you. You are amazing!


End file.
